Claire Callahan
Dr. Claire Callahan (b. 1983) was a psychiatrist living and working in Haven, Maine. She shares her surname with former Jerusalem's Lot priest Donald Callahan. She is one of the Bolt Gun Killer's victims. Over the course of her appearance in the show, Claire helps Audrey remember some details from her past life as Lucy. She is killed by Arla Cogan who takes her identity. Personality Smart, pretty, with an enthusiastic, live-for-today attitude - a by-product of living in a place where there may not be a tomorrow. Claire is intuitive and can be painfully blunt. She's never intentionally cruel—it's just the way she looks at the world. She has a sweet heart, but sometimes her directness can come off a little brash. Background Born and raised in Haven, Claire left a happy and well-adjusted family to earn her degree in psychiatry. She's a well-trained and thoroughly modern psychiatrist. Claire practiced in Boston for a year until a tragedy involving one of her patients sent her back home. Claire hung a shingle in Haven, and worked, helping Audrey and the others, there until she was killed by Arla Cogan. Season 3 In Stay, Claire comes into town to help Audrey after her abduction. Audrey refuses to talk to Claire about it so she gets permission from Nathan to shadow Audrey at work. She then helps Audrey and Nathan figure out what the naked men are doing there, who they are, and what they want. When Liam goes missing, Claire reminds them that dogs bury things they are trying to protect. With the help of this information, they are able to find Liam. Claire tries again to convince Audrey to set up an appointment with her but Audrey continues to refuse. Audrey does warm up to her and promises to come to her for help once she was ready. In The Farmer, Claire explains to Audrey that Zoe's organs are failing one by one. After Audrey figures out what Zoe's trouble was, Claire tells them that the most suitable organs for replacement would be from family members. At the end of the episode, Audrey finally agrees to talk to Claire and get her help. Audrey explains to her that bad things happen to the men she loves. In Over My Head, Claire tries to use the locket Audrey owned when she was Lucy Ripley to try to hipnotize her and help her access her memories but it doesn't work. Audrey leaves it with Claire and when Claire gives Audrey back the locket, Audrey flashes back to May 22nd, 1983, where she remembers finding the body of the Colorado Kid on the beach. Later, Claire attends to Daphne when she is in the hospital after the car crash. In Double Jeopardy, Claire and Audrey talk about how, since the incident with the barn, she hasn't had a single memory. She recommends that Audrey do a facial composite from her memory of the Colorado Kid. While trying to build the facial composite, Audrey suggests to Claire that the Bolt Gun Killer is collecting body parts in order to make a woman. In Real Estate, Claire and the others get trapped in the haunted Holloway house. She helps Audrey remember the last time she was in the house and how to get out of it. She also ensures that the others in the house don't turn on each other. In Last Goodbyes, Audrey interrogates Claire to make sure that she is not the Bolt Gun killer. Claire passes the test. However, at the end of the episode, while looking over the Bolt Gun killer case, she is discovered to be the skinwalker due to the fact that she knew too much about the Barn and due to the fact that she told Audrey to "Hush", a phrase previously uttered by another form taken on by the skinwalker. She proceeds to pull a gun on Audrey and ask what gave her away. In Reunion, the skinwalker admits to having killed Claire a few days earlier. She tells Audrey that she wants to find James Cogan because he knows how to stop the troubles. This scene is her last appearance in the show. Later in the episode, we find out that the skinwalker who killed her was Arla Cogan, James Cogan's wife. Appearances * "Stay" * "The Farmer" * "Over My Head" * "Double Jeopardy" * "Real Estate" * "Magic Hour: Part 1" * "Magic Hour: Part 2" * "Sarah" * "Burned" (skinwalker) * "Last Goodbyes" (skinwalker) * "Reunion" (skinwalker) References * Haven - Season 3 - Casting Call, posted by DarkUFO at SpoilerTV.com, 10 Mar 2012. * Category:HPD personnel Category:Medical personnel Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Haven residents